leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Twisted Fate/@comment-82.75.219.155-20120302211651/@comment-77.97.134.113-20120307174143
I have a suggestion on playing AD Twisted Fate - DON'T. Clear? TF is inferior to almost every single AD carry in this game and there is just no point. Given his short range, how squishy he is and lack of any escape - you will be zoned by ANY solid AD carry from opposing team. AD carry with no farm is useless AD carry. Your support would not even have time to place wards, because he would waste it trying to babysit you. AP Twisted Fate, while rather weak before he gets Lich Bane (so your farming skills must be very good) can not be zoned, because Wild Cards and Red Card farm minion waves so easily you can do it under your own turret. Also, controlling 1v1 lane is easier than watching out for enemy AD carry and their support. With Deathcap and Lich Bane TF has incredibly strong skillset and deals more AoE damage in team fights than most AD Twisted Fates will deal to a single target. The ultimate has a limited range, but when playing in mid lane, you can easily reach other lanes for counter ganking or helping your allies. AD Twisted Fate has a hard time teleporting to mid lane and it is completely out of range, when trying to get to top lane. This makes your ultimate almost useless throughout the laning phase and its the early game, when you should get some kills with it to ensure the domination of your team. As for the builds suggested above - never build Black Cleaver. If you need Armor pen Last Whisper is almost always a better choice. Black Cleaver requires stacks to actually reduce the armor and the first hit does not take away any armor. As an AD carry your aim is to have a strong poke and you should not try to stay for long time within range, especially because TF's range is so crap and he has no escape. You would be killed instantly. LW and Brutalizer have their effect in place from the first hit therefore they are primary choice for AD carries. Other than that you should go standard ad carry route with Infinity Edge/Bloodthirstier and Phantom Dancer as core. Consider building Wriggle's Lantern if your team wants to have better dragon and baron control. This is also good for lane because Lantern is very cost efficient and gives much needed armor, making TF more difficult to harass in lane. But honestly - AD Twisted Fate has much lower damage than AP Twisted Fate and is much harder to master. Considering this is not the easiest champ anyway you should really focus on AP. Besides, I am watching many streams from different ELOs (from 1400 to over 2000 ELO) and guess wwhat? I have never seen AD Twisted Fate above 1600ELO. Combine it with the fact that statistics wise Twisted Fates from high elo games have much better win/lose ratio than those from the lower ELO. This means AP build is just more successful. Still wondering on AD build?